Tonight AustriaXElaineCanadaXAmata
by Otakurocket
Summary: Gettin' fluffy with my original characters. Please enjoy and leave feedback.


She stared at him from her desk, tapping her foot on the linoleum floor. Roderich Edelstein. He was perfect and didn't even know. Before anyone could catch her, she looked up at the teacher, who was going on and on about the Incan Empire. Roderich was scribbling down some notes. And then she looked up at the clock, counting the seconds until the bell rang. Then she would be able to get away from them... the top blondes. She could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head. The bell rang, but she was too late. "Amata? Elaine?" They said in unison. She sighed and prepared herself for the stuff that could possibly come her way. They had bullied her since 2nd grade, and still did. Even after six years. Luckily, she had a trusty companion. Her name was Amata, and she'd been in the exact situation. Although they had this burden on them, they still stuck to each other no matter what ,like those stupid mean girls coated them in superglue.

Anyways, back to the story. "We thought you could finish this." They stacked their papers and textbooks on the desk that they shared. Amata looked down on the ground and pushed her glasses higher onto the bridge of her freckle covered nose. "I-I don't think I could finish all of these..." She began, her confidence already depleting, "...I-I-I have a p-project, a-and I just can't..." The blondes all snickered. The top blonde of the top blonde's spoke up. She smashed her hand down onto the textbook sitting on Amata's desk and made her way in front of her.

"Look at me," She hissed. The meek girl shyly looked up only to see her long time bully standing in front of her. "Did I ask you?" She screamed. "You...You are only good at one thing. My homework. Got that, nerd? You will do my homework. It will be done. Tomorrow. On my desk." Amata nodded. "Good." Just as the 'dynamic' duo thought that they would soon be at peace, the main beeyotch stopped at Elaine's desk.

She gave her one of the feistiest looks she could manage. "You too, loser." She put emphasis on loser, as if the pair of girls didn't already know how they were looked upon by the populars. Elaine turned to her friend, only to see tears bubbling in her eyes. She attempted to comfort her, but before anything could come out of her mouth, Amata had already stormed out of homeroom. She stared at the pile of papers and books on her desks and sighed. Why couldn't they just back off? Slowly getting up, she attempted to cram the homework into her and her friends backpacks before anything worse could ensue.

She looked up and scanned the classroom. Roderich was right in front of her, what was she going to say? 'Just go with it.' She kept telling herself that same sentence until someone's voice broke the silence. Was it hers? No...It was Roderich's... "Are you okay?" He started. Elaine nodded and kept stuffing papers in the very last cranny of her backpack. "T-Those girls are really mean. Maybe I can help you finish the work?" He said. Her face turned as red as Spain's tomatoes and she looked up. Her eyes widened. She was at a loss for words. Swiftly, she forced her hands behind her back and began pinching her forearms. She wasn't dreaming? This was mathematically impossible if Amata's calculations were right... "I g-guess you could do that..." She forced a weak smile onto her face.

"Thats great!" Beamed Roderich. "Would today work, possibly?" She nodded and awaited the possible impending doom to happen later on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Time Skip to last milkbreak *~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Amata gingerly opened up her locker and made sure not to let the blondes see the picture in it, but yet again, it was too late. "Aww!" She sneered, snatching the photo from in between Amata's fingers. "Oh girls~! Look who it is..." Said Meighan. "Matthew Williams, right?" Her stooges snickered and agreed in unison. "Nerds in love. Oh, excuse me. He doesn't even like you." They threw the now crumpled photo at her. She tossed the beloved snapshot in her locker and slammed it. Her back slid against the cold metal and she landed on the tile with a soft thump. People walked by, turning heads as she had her own head in her hands.

The mascara she wore was now covering the majority of her fingers and ran down like black tears on her face. She didn't mind though. What else could happen? Just as that thought left her mind, she felt a presence in front of her. She lifted herself up, keeping her eyes on the ground just in case it was anyone of higher ranking. "H-Hello..." Said a soft voice. She switched her vision forwards, where she saw him. She didn't dare say anything. She would mess it all up. But she had to. "Did you see that?" She questioned, refocusing her gaze on the scuffed linoleum. His little polar bear nuzzled her leg a bit, earning a small chuckle from Matthew and a weak smile from her. "Yes...I did," He stated. "... I-Is it true? " She nodded shyly and clasped her feeble hands together. He smiled and took her hands in his.

Her eyes widened at the sudden action, but she soon calmed herself down. "I've been meaning t-to ask you...Will you go to the 8th grade dance with me, Amata?" She looked up in utter shock and happiness. "Oh! Oh my-! Yes!" She let go of his fingers and fully engulfed him into a massive hug, to which he responded with a huge blush.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip-Afterschool*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elaine grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. The dance was tomorrow night. Maybe she could ask Roderich to go with her later on? No! Just stop! It was homework! "Elaine?" He said, waving his hand in front of her face. She blushed and signaled for him to put his hand down. He complied and soon spoke up, "So Elaine, my dorm!" He gave her a sincere smile, "Can I carry your backpack?" She was hesitant at first, but then agreed. As they were walking home, they came to an abrupt halt. "Well..." he started nervously, "...This is it. I live with Vash." She walked up the cobblestone pathway and opened the door for Roderich. He mumbled a quiet 'thank you.' Roderich dropped the bags in the doorway and saw her staring at an object on his desk. It was a cake plate. "What is that?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled and walked over to the 'mysterious object'. "Would you like some?" He asked. "It's sachertorte. My mother made it. Its really good, I promise!" She happily obliged. Oh how she loved cake; Oh, how she loved Roderich. Wait, stop! He passed her a plate and motioned for them to sit at the table. While she was doing Magdalene and Isebele's homework, she reached for her pink eraser. She felt something warm under her palm and turned, chewing another piece of the delicious cake. When she saw what it was, she choked on the dessert. It was Roderich's hand! What was she going to do? And then, out of complete impulse, she said something that would change the whole situation.

"IREALLYLIIKEYOU" She blurted. It took her a moment to comprehend what just happened, but when she did realize it, she gasped. His face turned a crimson color and his shocked expression soon turned into a happy one.

"To be completely honest, I like you too, Elaine..." She felt dizzy now. Was she dreaming?! This couldn't be real... "...And I was wondering...Will you go to the dance with me?" He said in a calm tone. She proceeded to bang her head against the table, surprising him. "Y-You don't have to go with me if you don't want to..." SHE WASN'T DREAMING. SHE PROBABLY LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT! "NO!" She shouted, "I wanna go with you!" He smiled and handed her the finished homework. "Pick you up at 7?"

~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* Time Skip~ Before the dance *~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amata was sitting in front of her laptop, browsing tumblr and watching anime. Elaine walked into the room and saw her vegging out. "Hey, Amata?" She started, "Didn't Matthew ask you to the dance?" Her eyes widened in sudden realization. She fell off of the bed as she tried to open her closet. "What am I gonna wear?!" She cried. Elaine sighed and took a hold of her arm. She led her to her side of the large dorm and opened her own closet. She pulled out a lacy floral dress and threw it at Amata. Just before she could say anything in protest, Elaine shoved her into her bathroom. "Change. Now." She demanded. The shy girl quickly agreed and pulled on the dress. "Done?" Asked Elaine, reaching for the lock. She heard a rather quiet confirmation and opened the door.

Amata grabbed something out of her drawer. Elaine gave her a questioning look, and her friend gave her a signal to wait outside of the restroom. Angie burst out of the bathroom, glasses in hand. "You can see?" inquired Elaine. "Duh! Contacts, Elaine!" She said .

"Wow, I feel smart." said Elaine sarcastically. Amata rolled her eyes, and they linked arms. Of course, they had to be a little nerdy. They sang 'Don't go bacon my heart'. They stopped at the front of their door and waited for the boys to show up. 'DINGDONG'. Elaine ran up to the door and swung it open. "Hi Roderich!" She said. You could hear the excitement in her voice. "Lets go, Amata!" She beckoned her friend over to the door. Matthew stared at Angie in awe as she came down the steps to their dorm. Amata blushed furiously. He outstretched his palm and fixed his hair with his free hand. "H-Hello, Amata..."

He stuttered. "Y-You look beautiful..." She smiled and nervously took his hand.

Elaine was too busy spacing out at the young, nerdy love in front of her, that she forgot her own nerdy love. "You look lovely." Roderich said romantically. She smiled and looked down at her own blue dress. "Lets go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Time Skip-Dance~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at the dance, only to see them there. The top blondes. Magdelene shot Elaine and Amata one of her signature 'I don't like you' smiles. The two's expressions soon turned into one of worry, rather than one of enjoyment. Meighan walked over to Matthew and Amata. She gave her a very rude looking smirk. "Ah, lets see. You got rid of those hideous glasses, didn't you?" Just as she said that, she snatched Matthew out of Amata's grasp. "As for you..." She said, running a finger over his shoulder, "...You're cute."

Amata just couldn't take it anymore. She took her dignity, now she took the boy that she had been crushing on? " Actually, I asked Amata to the da-" He was cut off by Meighan about pull his curl. "Stop!" He screamed, breaking out of his shy nature. "I said that I came here with Amata, and a girl like you isn't going to change that." She scowled at him and pushed herself off of him. "Good 'cause you are sooo not my type." She said as she sashayed away to her minions. Matthew turned to Elaine and Roderich, who were in complete, utter shock at his sudden change of attitude. Elaine spoke up, already sensing her question. "Amata has a special hiding spot..." She began. "...Whenever something happens with the top blondes, she usually goes to the extra classroom."

"Th-Thanks guys..." He said, beginning to walk away. Matthew walked down the quiet halls, already nervous as always. He followed the sound of quiet sobbing. He soon

found the abandoned classroom and slowly opened the door. "A-Amata, are you ok...?" He asked comfortingly. She shook her head as if to say no. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I never knew that you liked Meighan..." She choked out.

He put his hands on his face. " I-I don't like her." He said. She didn't believe him just yet, and made it clear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile...~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Elaine, would you care to join me for a dance?" Roderich asked. "Yes, please" She replied. While they were in the middle of a slow song, Magdelene tapped on his shoulder. "May I steal him for a minute?" Elaine couldn't say anything before she took him from her. "Thanks." she said. Madgelene dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. She ran her hand across his back and he shuddered. He pushed himself away from her and looked her in the eyes. Her enjoyment soon turned into one of anger and shock, "Why wouldn't you want to dance with me?!" she screamed. All eyes turned to them, and she turned around nervously, "I-I-I am Magdalene! Everyone wants to dance with me!"

"Well I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I already have a date," he chimed. He turned around gracefully, and there stood Elaine, blushing and looking down at the ground. "M'lady?" He said, outstretching his hand towards her. She smiled and took his hand again, leading him into the middle of the dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to the two lovebirds ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amata cried for a while, tears becoming sticky on her face. Matthew pulled his handkerchief out of the shirt pocket on his jacket and took a few seconds to muster up the bravery to do what he had clearly envisioned in his head. He took a quick glance at his two hands and then at her face. "Amata..." he whispered, barely audible. " I don't like Meighan. I like you. I like you a lot. " She wiped the remaining tears from her face and looked up, an innocent look spreading across her face.

" Every other boy has only been this nice so that I'll do his math homework... " She felt tears forming in her brown eyes again and slumped down in her chair. Matthew looked at her longingly, but soon snapped back into real life. Without much warning, he cupped her face in his delicate hand and wiped the tears off of her freckled cheek. He gave a dorky smile and replied with " I can do my own homework. " She chuckled groggily and looked into his understanding violet eyes. The color was intensified by the soft glint of the moon through the dusty window. " I love you, Matthew Williams. "

His curl stiffened for a second and a dark blush rose to his cheeks. " I-I love you too, Amata... " He pulled her face closer to his and er lips collided softly. ' His lips taste like maple syrup! ' Amata thought to herself, smiling into the kiss. " He pulled away, his face as red. " Would you like to dance? " Asked Matthew. Amata nodded and they walked into the dancing hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~tiiiime skiiip- after the dance*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elaine, Roderich, Matthew, and Amata reached the door. The first couple to say goodbye was Roderich and Elaine. Roderich stood in front of her, contemplating his next move. He swiftly took her hand in his and planted his lips on the back of her hand. She smiled and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Meanwhile, Amata glomped the shy Canadian, causing him to stutter. " H-Haha... A-Amy.. " He pulled away from her and kissed her quickly. " I love you. " He said. She smiled and nodded, her big brown eyes clouded with excitement and happiness. " I love you too,Matthew. "

_Heres to a night that we will never remember, but never forget._


End file.
